


Sleepover

by KittyKatBella



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: The dare was a joke, obviously. But how often did you get a chance like that?





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Harold's 12th birthday party

George and Harold tugged at the treehouse ladder, pulling it up after all their friends climbed up in the treehouse. The other boys took their seats around the single room, settling in for the night. One of the kids opened a large bottle of soda, laughing when it burst and sprayed everywhere. Only one person wasn’t amused. **  
**

“Of course you two would shake up the soda before everyone got here,” Melvin deadpanned, grabbing a napkin to wipe his face off. “I can’t believe I’m stuck here all night with you imbeciles.”

“Melvin, why did you come if you don’t want to be here?” George asked.

“My mom made me,” Melvin grumbled, folding his arms tightly. George and Harold held in a fit of giggles before George stood at the front of the treehouse to address all the others.

“Alright everyone! Let’s get this sleepover started!” He cheered. There were a few excited responses from the kids gathered. “We’re gonna make this the best birthday Harold has ever had!”

“Heh, thanks man.” Harold smiled and plopped into the beanbag chair. George grinned and sat down beside him, squishing into his side.

“Only the best, Mr. Hutchins.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, Mr. Beard.” 

“So what are we doing now that the girls are gone?” Gooch asked.

“We could play spin the bottle,” Harold joked, glancing at George.

“I have an idea; let’s question Harold’s sexuality.” Melvin rolled his eyes.

“Done and done,” Harold mumbled, leaning back in the beanbag chair. He wished their moms hadn’t made them invite Melvin to the party; he was such a killjoy. George tapped his chin in thought, trying to think of a game they could all play. Thankfully, one of the other boys came to the rescue.

“What about truth or dare?”

The others all agreed excitedly, and after everyone got their desired snacks and drinks, the game began. All of the friends laughed and joked as they played, coming up with some of the wildest dares and strangest truths George or Harold had ever heard. Even Melvin seemed to be having fun at some points, though he refused to admit it.

“Ok George,” one of the boys began, after the last bout of laughter had died down. “Truth or dare?”

“Mm… dare!” George downed the rest of his juice box and tossed it towards the trash can. It missed. “Hit me!”

“Alright, I dare you to…” The boy snickered, “kiss the _prettiest boy in the room._ ” The “dare” was accompanied by fake giggling and fluttering eyelashes. George sat up a bit, secretly squeezing Harold’s hand beside him, as if asking for permission. The dare was a joke. But what better chance to do it?

Harold squeezed back.

“Haha, nah, give me a minute to think.” The boy chuckled.

“Now hold on!” George stood up, grinning a bit. “George Beard doesn’t back down from a dare.” Before the kid could protest, George pulled Harold up, dipped him, and kissed him a full 5 seconds. When they broke apart and stood back up, everyone was staring in shock.

“I didn’t think he’d actually do it…”

Harold shuffled his feet and rubbed his arm, face slowly turning red. “Surprise…!” He announced weakly, smiling nervously. George reached over to squeeze his hand, standing up straight and trying to appear brave. There was another beat of silence.

“So… you’re gay?” Bo asked.

“Well, bi.” George waved to himself. “He’s-”

“Gay.” Harold waved awkwardly. “And d- dating. Each other. We’re-” He rocked back and forth on his feet. “Yeah.”

Bo smiled and gave a thumbs up. “Cool, man!”

“Yeah, that’s alright!”

“Nothin’ wrong with that, man.”

A look of relief washed over Harold’s face and he sighed. George smiled and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “See, I told you they’d be cool with it.”

“Thanks, everyone.”

“Yeah, ‘course.” The boy who made the dare waved it off. George and Harold sat back in the beanbag chair, and Harold wrapped his arms around the other boy, setting his head on his chest. “Well, I guess that was George’s turn. Your turn to ask someone.”

“Alright! Hmm…” George kept an arm around Harold’s shoulders, looking thoughtful. “Melvin! Truth or dare?”

As the game continued with no drama, with no one being grossed out by the two of them cuddling, and no one even wanting to leave to go home instead of sleep over, Harold couldn’t help but think:

Best birthday ever.


End file.
